Happening
by StarkBlack
Summary: Ichigo/Ishida. Birthday short again. The morning after Ichigo finally makes his move on Ishida. My first OTP Bleach fic, would love some feedback. XD Warnings: Boyxboy


This is another birthday fic/short. Hope you enjoy! XD

**Happening**

Ishida woke slowly, breathing in deeply and sighing as he shifted his legs underneath the soft sheets. He opened his eyes to take in the tendrils of sunlight filtering in through the curtains.

Unfortunately, he wasn't met with just sunlight. He was also met with a very solid, very smooth, muscular shoulder. The Quincy's eyes moved upward and took in the shock of orange hair belonging to a very handsome, very sleeping, very _naked_, Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Oh fuck… _Ishida deadpanned. _Shit… goddamnit... It was real… it actually happened…_

The dark-haired man slowed his breathing and tried to calm his racing heartbeat as he tried to decide what to do. If he got up slowly, Ichigo would probably wake up and freak out. If he stayed, Ichigo was going to wake up anyway and probably freak out more. If he got up and left quickly, Ichigo would probably wake up and sneak out while he was in the bathroom…

There was no way Ichigo was _not_ going to freak out about this. This had been a mistake, a quick stress reliever after the hellish week of senior finals and massive amounts of hollows they had battled. Ichigo had pounced on him after the Quincy had invited him to his apartment for something to drink. He had been bloody and sore and so tired he felt dead, but when Ichigo's lips had pressed against his own and he had whispered those tremendously enticing words into his ear… he had caved.

How could he not? Who in the world could resist a sweaty, panting Kurosaki Ichigo as he _moaned_ against their skin, "_Please, please, Ishida… I want you so bad…_" His hands had been everywhere, and Ishida had been lost. He knew it had been a bad idea at the time, but he had been in love with Ichigo for so long that there was nothing he could do. He had been like a marionette, and Ichigo's words and sinful tongue had made him dance.

Now the consequence of his actions was lying on his back beside him, breathing peacefully… his brow smooth with no trace of his ever-present scowl… Gods… he was so _gorgeous_…

Suddenly, Ichigo sighed and his head turned towards Ishida.

_Well shit… too late now…_

Ishida's entire body tensed and he pondered pretending to be asleep for a spit second, but he knew Ichigo would know. He watched with his jaw clamped shut so hard it ached as chocolate brown eyes opened and gazed sleepily at him.

Three seconds went by… five… ten… _Oh my God… say something!_

Ishida's breath caught as Ichigo's eyes closed again and a small smile turned up the corners of his mouth. The larger man rolled to his side and slid a hand over Ishida's hip. He tucked his head underneath the Quincy's jaw and kissed the pale flesh of his neck.

"Good morning…" Ichigo purred.

Ishida's eyes bugged out of his head. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, oh fuck - he couldn't _breathe_! What was happening? Why was Ichigo okay with this? Why was he… oh, holy gods he was _cuddling_!

Ishida couldn't believe this was real. This was too good to be real. He must have died in that last hollow attack. That actually made sense, because last night was a little unbelievable too. Maybe he was dreaming? Yeah, that could be too, but this was much more intense than any previous dream he'd had of sleeping with Ichigo… and the dreams didn't usually involve the awkward morning after.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo mumbled sleepily.

Ishida nodded jerkily. What the hell was he supposed to say? 'No, I can't believe you're not pummeling me right now'?

"Well… then would you breathe please? It's starting to freak me out a little."

Ishida let out a long breath and relaxed his shoulders slightly. He said nothing though and his body remained stiff and unmoving.

Ichigo lifted his head slightly to nuzzle his jaw. "You're so tense…" Ishida felt lips against his skin and he shivered at the touch. "What happened to wildcat, power-bottom Ichida from last night?"

_Wildcat? Power-bottom?_ Ishida felt his face flare up and was sure his pillow was going to light on fire.

"I… I'm sorry…" the Quincy whispered.

Ichigo's arm pulled Ishida tighter against him. That was when the dark-haired man noticed that he also was naked. He let out a small whimper as Ichigo's very hot, very _hard_ body pressed against his trembling frame.

"Why are you apologizing?" Ichigo asked. His kisses moved from Ishida's neck down to his collar where he brought the flesh between his teeth gently. Ishida hissed and arched into Ichigo's hold. "Mmm…" Ichigo groaned. "Don't do that if you want me to be gentle. I'm sure you're pretty tender right now."

Actually, Ishida didn't hurt at all, which was strange. He thought with everything they had done the night before he would be in serious pain. But there was really nothing more than a very dull ache, like a sore muscle after training. He felt a little pull on his heart as he thought about how gentle Ichigo had been with him after showing Ishida how badly the shinigami had wanted to fuck him until the bed collapsed.

He raised a slim hand and threaded his fingers into the coarse, orange hair below his chin. "I'm okay, Kurosaki…" he whispered.

Ichigo lifted his head and trapped Ishida in a heavy-lidded gaze. The smile didn't leave his face as he murmured, "You're still going to call me Kurosaki after last night?"

Ishida's eyes widened again and his face reheated. Ichigo chuckled at the sight and pecked him on the lips gently. As he pulled away, Ishida tried not to stutter.

"Are… you going to call me Uryuu?"

Ichigo nodded.

This was sounding more and more like Ichigo had wanted this… and he wanted it still. Ishida was having trouble believing it even now, but the way Ichigo was looking at him was liquifying his insides and making him want to giggle. _Giggle_! Quincies didn't giggle.

Ichigo moved closer and kissed Ishida again, slipping his tongue past the other's lips and sighing as he rolled Ishida onto his back.

But Ishida pulled away quickly and pushed Ichigo's face off him with his deceptively strong arms.

"Ack!" Ishida made a face. "No kissing until you brush your teeth!"

Ichigo was chuckling into his side, tickling his ribs. "Are you serious?" the shinigami asked. "You're going to make me get up and brush my teeth? Right now? Like this?" To emphasize his point, Ichigo got up on his hands and knees to motion with his head to his near-purple manhood.

"Yes!" Ishida screeched. "Like that! I'm not kissing you with morning breath!"

Ichigo let out a dramatic sigh and let his body flop back down. He rested his chin on Ishida's chest and looked up at the other man with puppy dog eyes.

"Do I have to do this every time I wanna make love to you in the morning? Or is it just 'cause this is our _first_ morning together?"

_Every time… make love? Did he..._ Ishida's heart fluttered in his chest.

"Ku… Ichigo…" Ishida's voice was so high pitched he almost didn't recognize it. "Do you listen to the things that come out of your mouth?"

Ichigo grinned. "Of course. I don't have much of a choice, my mouth's only like, five or six inches from my ears."

Ishida wanted to kick him, but shoved that thought to the back of his mind so he could deal with more important matters.

"So… are you saying…" he almost couldn't form the words. It was all too unreal. "Are you saying that's what we're doing? Making love?"

Ichigo rose and kissed Ishida on the forehead. He pulled back and looked deep into Ishida's eyes. The Quincy suddenly felt stripped, not just of his clothes, but every layer of skin and tissue and muscle, right down to his soul. Ichigo's eyes were intense, burning with passion and lust and…

"Did you not hear me last night?" Ichigo whispered.

Ishida had heard him, but he had tried not to listen. It had been too good to be true. It hadn't been real.

"I heard you, Ichigo… But I thought… I thought you were just…"

Ichigo silenced him with a gentle finger. "Don't finish that thought… just get up with me and we'll brush our teeth. Then we'll come back here and I'll say it as many times as you need for you to believe it."

Ishida wanted to cry, but Quincies didn't cry, so he held it in and watched as Ichigo slid off the bed and made his way towards the door. He couldn't keep his eyes of Ichigo's muscular frame, his tan skin, the scars decorating his shoulders and upper back like marks of honor and courage.

It couldn't be true… it just couldn't. Could it?

Ichigo turned back to him and leaned against the doorframe. He held out his hand and smiled softly.

"Come on, Uryuu…"

This was happening… this was _really_ happening.

Ishida rose and took his lover's hand. Calloused fingers intertwined with calloused fingers as the two made their way down the hall. Their first morning had started out a little rocky, but Ishida was sure it would end just fine.

**END **


End file.
